rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic
='Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic is back again'= Game Time Fluxing: Sundays at 6 PM, GMT-5 Currently the game time is adjusting to meet players who have joined, and Mondays are no longer nessessary due to a player who has left. Currently we're set at Sundays, at 6 PM. ShadowDragon8685 22:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ = Wiki Details and News = Note to players: You have the authority to edit this wiki! Create character pages, link to your profile, etcetera. Please excercize this authority. Please sign any non-obvious edits to the wiki with four tildes - that is, insert ~~~~ and add an entry in the news when you change/add/update anything. DO NOT delete anything - if you feel it needs deletion, ask me! News The game room is up. Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic on OpenRPG Veav 1. ShadowDragon8685 22:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) = Game Details = This campaign is Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic. The game takes place in the New Jedi Order era, in the year 23 ABY. This is after the signing of the Bastian Accords in 19 ABY, but far before the Yuuzan Vong invasion (which will never, ever happen, even should the game somehow go long in terms of time-frame, being an horrifically bad idea inflicted upon Star Wars by a lot of hacks who should never have been given the licensce in the first place.) Players are cast in the roles of Jedi attending Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. The gameplay will start initially mission-based, with the players being given tasks by Master Skywalker or other Jedi Masters, and more freedom will develop as the players flex their wings and grow in level. Eventually, characters may be promoted to the ranks of Jedi Knight or even Jedi Master. The game will be somewhat plot driven in that there are things afoot in the galaxy that the players are going to be expected to react to, threats to deal with, messes to clean up. Game times and days are yet to be determined, play takes place using the OpenRPG+ Client. Games will generally take place on the OpenRPG Veav 1 server, barring catastrophie, with room name and password to be circulated and posted on the Wiki before each game. We're using the Saga edition Star Wars rules - the current ruleset put out by Wizards of the Coast. Installing OpenRPG OpenRPG can be a fiddly bitch to install. Installing OpenRPG is a page I have written with step-by-step instructions and direct links to a method that has repeatedly proven to work. At this point, I recommend you simply go with this step-by-step guide instead of hoping the OpenRPG installer will work properly. = Thinking of Playing? = The game will tolerate at most six participants. If we have less than that many active participants, feel free to contact the GM. *AIM SN: ShadowDragon8685 *Email: ShadowDragon8685@gmail.com *MSN SN: ShadowDragon8685@hotmail.com (this account is not a used email account.) *Skype (Chat only): ShadowDragon8685 *If at first I don't answer, that's nothing abnormal: I leave my messangers on all the time, even when I'm away, and I'm too lazy to set away messages. Please have a look at Our Player's Guide to determine if you think you want to play with us, and then have a look at our House Rules to get an idea of the table rules. If you would like to recruit someone, point them to our Recruitment Page. = Players = Please put a link to your User page here, and fill the User page out with contact information. You must be reachable by AIM and E-Mail at the least. (Register a gmail account if nothing else.) Character sheets should be maintained at Mythweavers, using the Saga Edition Star Wars character sheet profiler template, and must be publicly viewable. These should be linked to underneath your name entry in the players list. Feel free to, as an alternative, maintain a seperate character space on this Wiki, named with the "KotNR" heading and adding biographical data, or an in-character diary, or whatever. A Mythweavers sheet is mandatory, however, such a sheet on the wiki is going above and beyond, and may result in gameplay bonuses. * Game Master: ShadowDragon8685 *Player: Rizzen Naillo as Morco JocraMorco Jocra *Player: Grendelstiltzkin as Ferrago *Player: Northern1 as Amythe *Player: Kate as Gala = Sections of Note = These are sections of the KotNR RPG Wiki worth noting. * KotNR House Rules - The House Rules, including the Character creation guidelines. * KotNR Loaner PCs - An explaination of how loaner PCs work in this game. * KotNR Custom Races - Races made especially for the game go here. By explicit approval only. * KotNR Places of Note - Places worth noting go here. * KotNR Vehicles - For our custom vehicles, from variants of stock models to wholly unique creations, if it moves under it's own power and it's neither beast, being nor droid, it goes here. * KotNR Gear - For our custom gear, from variants of stock stuff to wholly unique creations, if you use it, it goes here. * KotNR Story So Far - Want to bone up on your recent Star Wars history, or have a look at the NPC catalouge? Look no further. Things, people and places encountered in-game will be added when they occur. ** KotNR Game Logs - will contain the logs of each game. * KotNR NPC Bounty Page - Bounties on NPCs! Be your own Boba Fett! Fabulous cash prizes to be won! Get some experiance bringing in that NPC today! * SAGA Battlefield Hazards - Not KotNR specific, but being made by the GM, and used by him. Category:Knights of the New Republic